


A Surprise in The Forest.

by BloodStainedReaper



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Glitchtale - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, French Kissing, Kissing, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodStainedReaper/pseuds/BloodStainedReaper
Summary: Ever since having sex with The Queen of Hearts, Kris keeps thinking about Betty Noire. But while walking through the forest, trying to get Betty off of his mind. Kris starts to hear noises nearby, which will lead to a pleasant surprise.A sequel to Aftermath Surprise!
Kudos: 8





	A Surprise in The Forest.

Ever since Kris had sex with The Queen of Hearts, Betty Noire. He has been thinking about her. On some nights, Kris would masturbate over the thought of having sex with her again.

One day, Kris was walking around the forest trying not to think about Betty. But then he heard moaning nearby. Kris starts to investigate until he finds the source of the moans. It was Betty, and she was completely naked. Kris’s eyes widened as he realized what she was doing. Betty was masturbating. She is fingering herself with one hand and squeezing her bare boob with the other. Kris tries backing away, but then he stepped on a stick which caused Betty to stop what she was doing. She looks towards Kris while covering her private parts in embarrassment.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Betty asks. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Kris said as he is also embarrassed by this entire situation. Betty looks at him for a moment before replying.

"Oh I get it, you pervert. You were jerking off, are you?" Betty asks with a smirk on her face.

"No! I thought I heard..." He exclaims.

"Hah, well that's good then," Betty says as she starts rubbing her hands all over her body.

"Ooooh... That feels sooooo goood!" Betty says as she begins rubbing her fingers against her wetness. 

"Betty, I..." Kris replied.

"Are you enjoying the view," Betty said as she continued to rub her pussy.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said,

"You may say no, but your friend is telling another story." Betty said as she stares at the bulge coming from under Kris’s pants. She smirks and walks up to Kris.

Betty pulls him into a french kiss. Kris starts kissing her back, and then both of them fall to the ground. He starts squeezing Betty's boobs as Kris continues to french kiss her.

"Aww, you like my tits? I can tell that you really want to suck on them." Betty says as he continues to squeeze her boobs.

"Well, since you're giving me permission. I might as well do so." He replied.

"Mmmm, oh yes." Betty moaned as he started sucking on her boob.

"Now let me help you out." Betty says as she grabs Kris’s head and starts pushing it down onto her boob.

"Ahhh, that feels soooo good!" Betty says as Kris continues to suck on her boob.

"I love how hard you're making me work." Betty says as she squeezes his head harder.

"And I love how much you enjoy it." Kris said.

"God, you feel so good." Betty moaned as he began kissing down her body.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Betty moaned as Kris started licking her wetness.

"More!" Betty said as she grabbed his head and pushed it deeper inside of her.

"YESSSS!" Betty moaned as he start eating more of her.

"Mmmmm, oh god, I'm gonna come soon." Betty moaned until she came all over Kris’s face.

"Ugh, that was great!" Betty moaned as Kris wiped some of her juices off his face.

"Now, It's my turn." He said,

"Ohhhhhh... Yes, please put it in meeeeee..." Betty moaned as Kris slowly slid his pants down. He then gently pushed his hardened dick into Betty’s wet pussy.

"Yesssss!"

Betty moaned as Kris thrust in and out of her.

"Come on, I wanna hear you moan louder." Kris says as he makes sure to keep pounding into Betty.

"Oooooooohhhh, yeah...." Betty moaned as he started kissing her neck.

"Mmm, this feels so good." Betty moaned as Kris started pulling her hair.

"Ohhhhhh, yes... Oh God, YES!" Betty moaned as he continued to thrust his hips into her.

"Keep doing what you're doing." Betty said

"Ohhhhhh, yes... Oh God, YES!" Betty moaned as Kris continued to thrust his hips into her.

"Keep doing what you're doing." Betty said as she began grinding up against his dick.

"Yeah, yeah, just like that." Betty moaned as she grabs his head and pulls Kris in for another kiss. Both of them moan loudly as they continue to do this for a few minutes.

"Betty, I'm about to cum." Kris said

"Ahhh, yes... Ahhhhh..." Betty moaned as she started cum. Both of them collapse onto the ground after shooting his load inside of her.

Afterwards, they lay next to each other on the grass. They look at each other's faces and smile.

"Well, that was fun." He said,

"It was." She said,

"I guess we should probably go home now." He said,

"Yes, I think that would be best." She replies.

Kris grab his pants and begin to put them back on.

"Why were you masturbating in the middle of the woods?" Kris asked Betty.

"Because I basically have no privacy in my own castle. It's full of guards and servants that are constantly watching me." She replied.

"Well, that sucks." He said,

"Indeed it is. Also, you better not tell anyone we did that again." She said.

"I won't, under one condition. If you and I continue with whatever this is between us." He said

"Okay then, but only if you can keep your secret." She said,

"Deal." Kris says.

"Goodbye Kris, and thanks for... you know." She said before going back to the castle.


End file.
